1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording system including: a recording apparatus which records an image on a medium, such as a paper sheet; and a post-processing apparatus which is connected to the recording apparatus, and performs post-processing with respect to the medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing system (recording system) which includes: a printing apparatus (recording apparatus) that prints (records) an image, such as a character or a picture, by making ink which is an example of liquid adhere onto a paper sheet which is an example of a medium; and a post-processing apparatus which performs post-processing to the paper sheet to which the printing is performed by the printing apparatus, is known. For example, in JP-A-2013-71833, a printing system which includes: a printing apparatus, a first post-processing apparatus which performs drying with respect to the paper sheet as first post-processing; and a second post-processing apparatus which performs stapling as second post-processing, is described.
The printing apparatus in the printing system of JP-A-2013-71833 includes: a first transport path in which the paper sheet on which an image is printed is transported toward the first post-processing apparatus; and a second transport path in which the paper sheet is transported toward a paper discharge tray attached to the printing apparatus. In other words, the printing system discharges the paper sheet to which the post-processing is not performed directly to the paper discharge tray from the printing apparatus without transporting the paper sheet to the first and the second post-processing apparatuses. The paper discharge tray is configured to be capable of mounting a plurality of paper sheets.
However, in the above-described printing system, since the paper discharge tray is attached to protrude from the recording apparatus on a side of the recording apparatus, the size of the printing system becomes large.